Van Helsing, el cazador de Rumanos
by Rubystein
Summary: Mas allá de los Cárpatos, en un lugar llamado Transilvania habita un ser que ha aterrorizado a un pueblo por miles de años y bebiendo de su sangre. Solo un sensual héroe los salvará.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, por que de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi. Le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por que no pasa nada de eso (?) Van Hellsing le pertenece originalmente a Bram Stoker junto con Drácula, no son míos y si lo fueran la historia seria muuuuuy diferente.

**Advertencias: **Gender bendig, crack pairings, muerte de personajes y mucho bla bla bla

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción: Vida después de la muerte.<strong>

_Transilvania – 1887_

Una turba enfurecida de aldeanos con antorchas y picas en mano cruzaba los tenebrosos bosques de Transilvania en la búsqueda del Castillo en el cual el Dr. Beillschmitd, según los rumores locales había profanado cientos de tumbas para crear un ser que desafiaba la ley de dios todopoderoso: La vida sin el don divino.

Un logro magnifico, la oportunidad de ser reconocido por la comunidad científica seria inminente. Y su creación cobró vida con el último rayo enviado por los cielos relampagueantes. _"__¡Vivo, __está __vivo!__"_

Afuera los hombres cargaban con un pesado tronco para así poder derrumbar las puertas de la entrada a la edificación. Furiosos y atemorizados aldeanos que no comprendían ni lo más mínimo del desastre que confería todo eso. El científico alemán estaba nervioso, había cierta probabilidad en que esa puerta no aguantaría más golpes y se vendría abajo en cuestión de minutos. No escondía su temor, el corazón le daba vuelcos en su pecho y apretó un puño contra si mismo, retrocediendo de la ventana con algo de nerviosismo.

—¡Éxito! — Exclamó detrás de él –dándole un susto- una figura ataviada de negro, capa, zapatos, abrigo con un elegante prendedor de gema, sombrero con finas cintas rojas al costado, rubio de ojos carmín.

—Conde, es sólo usted…

—Ya comenzaba a impacientarme, Ludwig. — A pesar de que era varios centímetros mas bajo que este, cualquier persona desistiría de causarle algún daño a su casi infantil y elegante figura. Al sonreír dejó ver un par de afilados colmillos en su boca.

—¿Acaso no es una pena que tu magnifico descubrimiento sea destruido por el único y estúpido delito de profanar tumbas? Es una verdadera lastima…

—¡Y-yo, debo e-escapar de este l-lugar!

—¿Y a donde huirás, mi querido Ludwig? Tus peculiares experimentos te han vuelto alguien que no es bienvenido en la mayor parte del mundo civilizado.

—No lo se, será lejos ¡Donde nadie pueda encontrarlo! — Se safó rápidamente del agarre del rubio quien hasta hacía poco, con sus finas y frías manos tocaba sensualmente el perfil del germano, quien en contraste con la cara de su captor era todo un poema. El rumano con una sonrisa traviesa en su cara y el alemán con cierto atisbo de miedo.

—Ay, no Ludwig. Llegó la hora… de que yo tome el control de él.

—¿Que es lo que…— Apenas si pudo formular su pregunta cuando a una velocidad preternatural se movió de la base alta de la chimenea que se encontraba a unos 15 metros hasta el baúl donde el rubio ojiazul intentaba en vano empacar parte del material de laboratorio.

—¡NO! ¿¡Por qué crees tú que te di este castillo y equipé tu maldito laboratorio?

—Usted, dijo que creía en mi obra.

—Y es cierto. Y ahora es como tu mismo dijiste. ¡El triunfo de la ciencia sobre dios! Y que debe servir a mis propósitos~

—¿C-cuales son esos p-propósitos?

Finalmente la puerta del castillo cedió, dejando entrar a toda esa gente, en busca del doctor para lincharlo y quemarlo vivo.

—_Mein __gott_, me suicidaría antes de ayudarlo en una tarea así.

—Puedes hacerlo, Ludwig. Ahora solo lo necesito a él. Él es la clave.

—Jamás permitiría que lo usaran para esa maldad.

—Yo si. Y a decir verdad, mis novias ya me han insistido demasiado. — Se acercaba peligrosamente al otro. Mutuamente sabían que el alemán terminaría muerto a manos del rumano.

—¡Iván! ¡Ayúdame, por favor!

—Usted ha sido muy amable conmigo, doctor Beillschmitd; Bondadoso, considerado pero… el me paga ¿da?

—¡Alejate! — Gritó entonces el germano, sacando de su lugar una espada vieja pero muy afilada que estaba por encima de su cabeza y apuntando al vampiro con la amenaza de atravesarlo.

—Ahahaha~ No puedes matarme, tonto. — Lentamente se fue acercando y haciendo que la espada atravesara su cuerpo, sin derramar ni una gota de sangre, sin dolor que lo delatase en su cara y acercando su boca a la oreja del mayor, susurro con sensualidad —Ya estoy muerto…

Le tomó de la camisa y con fuerza maravillosa lo alzó por sobre su cabeza, contemplando el rostro lleno de horror del otro rubio, mordiendo su cuello sin piedad y engullendo su sangre con placer y el frenesí de un animal hasta dejar sus venas secas y lanzado al piso a aquel fornido hombre como una basura.

Para cuando se acercó a la plancha donde debía estar el cuerpo de la criatura, ya había desaparecido y arrancado fácilmente las correas que lo sostenían a la mesa. De reojo solo pudo ver la sombra que la chimenea proyectaba de un hombre extremadamente alto y que sostenía un objeto de grandes dimensiones y de metal, el cual arrojó contra el vampiro haciéndole caer dentro del fuego del horno.

Aquel hombre (monstruo o criatura) tomó en sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de su creador y huyó por una de las tantas salidas del castillo, sin captar la atención de la gente que comenzaba a entrar o por lo menos hasta que uno de ellos notó aquella figura y alertó a los demás.

—¡Se dirige al molino, vamos!

Y aun que el la estrella de la noche principal había sido arrojado a las llamas, salio de estas una figura casi calcinada y reducida a huesos y carne quemada, la cual volvió a tomar la forma original de su dueño, la piel tersa, pálida y eternamente juvenil, los mechones un tanto largos de cabello rubio y las ropas de este también. Sin embargo su figura pequeña comenzó a cambiar en un espantoso monstruo, gigantesco, alas descomunales de murciélago, fauces y garras filosas y un rugido aterrador salió desde lo profundo de su garganta.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban y con el Dr. En sus brazos se dirigió a refugiarse en el molino de viento que estaba encima de la colina y atrancando la puerta a pesar de su torpeza logró mantenerlos afuera. El lugar estaba lleno de botellas de ajenjo que pisaba sin querer pero que por sus grandes pies no podía evitar esquivar. La multitud de afuera lanzaba las antorchas contra el molino que rápidamente se encendió en llamas gracias al alcohol del ajenjo. El monstruo consiguió subir al tejado en una pieza y miró con su gélida y desafiante mirada a los aldeanos que lo observaban desde abajo.

—¿¡P'R QUÉ? ¿P'R QUÉ N'S HAN H'CHO ESTO?

El alboroto de la gente fue acallado no solo por la voz del monstruo, si no por el sonido de otra criatura. Tres figuras aparecieron surcando el firmamento centellante y una mas que pareció haber salido del castillo se unió a estas y quienes volaron con dirección al molino en llamas.

—¡Vampiros!

—¡Corran! ¡Sálvese quien pueda!

La gente corría aterrorizada buscando refugio de aquellos terribles seres que los devorarían sin piedad en cuestión de segundos. En la punta del molino y sin saber que sucedía, el monstruo intentaba buscar un rápido escape pero finalmente la estructura colapso a causa de las llamas y engullo al creador y su bestia las llamas que eran parte de la pira echa por las antorchas y el artefacto.

Las cuatro figuras descendieron del cielo. Tres de ellas mujeres muy hermosas. Una rubia de cabellos ondulados, ojos azules de sangre francesa, otra de ellas de pelo castaño, piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos verdes probablemente española y la ultima de ellas con su pelo largo y platinado, ojos carmín como los de su amo y que seria muy posiblemente de lo que hoy es Prusia. Todas sollozando frente al molino quemado con lamentos que no sonaban nada humanos, gemidos que parecían venir desde lo más oscuro de los abismos, de clamor por algo perdido, dolor, rabia y con movimientos que parecerían mas que sobreactuados cuando no lo eran pero si de una extremada elegancia sobrenatural.

La estoica figura del rubio ataviado de negro, un tanto apartada de las hembras bellas pero monstruosas, observaba impotente el desenlace de lo que pudo ser su gran plan. Las llamas ya habían consumido lo que quedaba del molino y posiblemente llevándose a la tumba al monstruo y su creador; con ello el secreto de darle vida a un ser muerto.

Una sonrisa amarga y plateada se dibujó en su cara, con un movimiento llamó a las tres mujeres y emprendieron el vuelo. A cazar la cena, ya habría mas tiempo de lamentarse, o probablemente no del todo…

* * *

><p>Lo se, me quedan del pico todas las parodias que intento hacer (Y me vale madre :yaomingface:) Así que si ustedes dejan un hermoso <strong>review<strong> yo les agradeceré. Quiero mejorar, ¡¿porfa! ¿Que le falta? -aparte de imaginación propia (?)- ¿Que personajes creen que deba poner en el papel de cada quién? (Vale, algunos ya los tengo y los otros ni idea que poner) ¿Debo ponerle mas acción?... _si, de esas dos clases de acción hablo, mentes sucias :3_

Nos vemos, da-ze~ :DD


	2. ¿Ángel o asesino?

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, por que de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi. Le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por que no pasa nada de eso (?) Van Hellsing le pertenece originalmente a Bram Stoker junto con Drácula, no son míos y si lo fueran la historia seria muuuuuy diferente.

**Advertencias:**Gender bendig, crack pairings, muerte de personajes y mucho bla bla bla

**¿Ángel o asesino?**

* * *

><p><em>París – 1888<em>

"_Prefecture de police_

_**AVIS DE RECHERCHE**_

_Mort ou vif_

_**VAN****HELLSING**  
><span>2000<span> Francs."_

El hombre mas buscado en toda Europa, el precio de su cabeza eran esos dos mil francos pero en otros países su misma vida valía mas. La sombra que caminaba por las húmedas, peligrosas y malolientes calles de la antigua París se encontró con el cartel de arriba y lo arrancó para verlo más de cerca.

—Se busca vivo o muerto a Van Hellsing, recompensa dos mil francos… valla tontería.

Un grito de auxilio le sacó de su trance. El grito de una mujer. Corrió calle abajo con la pistola ya a punto de ser desenfundada, hasta la calle paralela que da a la catedral de _Notre __Dame_ y la cual sigue el curso del río que atraviesa.

Tirada, con marcas de estrangulamiento y los ojos bien abiertos una joven mujer pelirroja yacía muerta en la calle. Él se acercó para buscar alguna señal de su asesino pero apenas si pudo encontrar un habano bastante masticado y sin haber sido apagado.

Pudo distinguir una risa maniática algo lejos y detrás de él cuando lo divisó, alguna clase de engendro mal intencionado que escalaba cual mono cirquero, la parte de enfrente del campanario de la catedral.

Aun que hubiese gente de la catedral –el sacerdote y las monjas contaban- era prácticamente invisible ante cualquier persona ya que venia ataviado completamente de negro. Sombrero de ala grande, gabardina de cuero, botas, guantes, pantalones de tela dura y un guardapolvo estilo viejo oeste con la imagen del ojo de Osiris y que aparte de darle un aspecto de poca madre eran bastante útiles para camuflarse y pelear al mismo tiempo… y pelear.

Subió con cautela las escaleras de la construcción donde supuestamente debía encontrarse el campanario. Todo en completa penumbra aun que ayudaba muy poco el resplandor de la luna para poder adivinar la silueta de los objetos cuando sintió por segundos como su piel se erizaba contra su voluntad al notar el soplido de una respiración en su nuca.

—Buenas noches. — Se sacó el sombrero en señal de saludo dejando ver sus rubios cabellos alborotados que hacían juego con los ojos azules que poseía.

—Eres demasiado grande, vas a ser difícil de digerir. — Un monstruo de dimensiones monumentales que se encontraba colgado del techo le miraba bastante divertido, a pesar de que sus intenciones eran esas, comérselo ya.

—Lamentaría ser una molestia. — le espetó el rubio bajando de su cara el guardapolvo que cubría la mitad de su cara. El monstruo se dejó caer frente a él y se irguió de forma lenta. Claramente la diferencia de estaturas era mucha. El rubio quizá mediría el metro setenta y algo pero aquella aberración medía dos metros.

—Fallé en Londres.

—Por supuesto que no, _Bloody __git_ ¡Me diste pero no me hiciste nada! — Hizo el ademán de mostrar sus músculos para enseñarle el agujero de bala que había provocado su cazador el cual miraba algo atónito el que no le causara dolor a la bestia aquella.

—Dr. Kirkland, le buscan los caballeros de la Orden Sagrada…

—¡Ahora soy _Mr.__Hyde_!*

—Por el homicidio de doce hombres, seis mujeres, cuatro…

—¡Cuatro niños, tres adultos y una horrenda masacre de aves de corral! ¿Así que _you__'__re __the __great _Van Helsing?

—Y tu un perturbado psicópata.

—_You __know_, todo el mundo tenemos pequeños problemitas.

—Mis superiores quieren que te capture vivo para que puedan volverte a la normalidad.

—Apuesto a que lo harían.

—En lo personal yo preferiría matarte ya mismo y dar el día por terminado. Pero hagamos lo que mejor te parezca.

—Me parece perfecto. — Su puño golpeó con fuerza al hombre que salió despedido hasta el otro extremo del cuarto y que adivinando las intenciones del monstruo ya tenía preparadas sus dos pistolas y comenzó a descargar las balas contra el otro quien escapara y corría a una gran velocidad a pesar de su condición de monstruo.

Tan pronto pudo ponerse de pie lo vio venir en dirección a él para ser embestido. Preparó dos pequeñas sierras mecánicas de mano y las accionó para poder pelear y por lo menos dejarlo quieto o rebanado. Sin embargo por un fallo en los cálculos tanto de uno como del otro el monstruo se fue directo a estrellarse contra la campana y el hombre simplemente alcanzó a hacerle una herida muy superficial en el costado.

El monstruo aprovechando el descuido arrancó la campana que colgaba encima de ellos de sus ataduras y atrapó al rubio dentro de ella mientras reía como un demente por su última acción. El gusto no le duró mucho puesto que el sonido de una sierra siendo accionada contra el piso de madera le advirtió que intentaba escapar.

Alzó la campana para descubrir que sus sospechas eran ciertas pues había echo un hueco para poder huir através del piso. Su sorpresa no fue tan grata al descubrir que este se encontraba pegado a la campana y logró rebanarle un brazo, dejando caer la campana con todo y el hombre al piso mientras el miembro cercenado volvía a tomar la forma original de su dueño, humano.

—¿Cuanto les apuesto a que ya se enfadó?

Ahora mas cabreado que antes tomó de la camisa al ojiazul y lo lanzó contra el techo haciendo que pudiera traspasarlo para luego saltar él y alcanzarlo.

—¡Creo que tendrás una vista bastante espectacular! —Se acerco peligrosamente al borde del campanario sacudiéndolo frente al vacío como un muñeco —Ha sido un placer conocerte pero, como dicen todos los _frogs: __Au __Revoir!~_

Antes de poder impactarse contra el suelo sacó una pistola que lanzó un garfio conectado a un cable dentro del arma, de tal modo que llego al piso sin hacerse un solo rasguño y la punta del artefacto había atravesado el cuerpo del monstruo.

El rubio, con una sonrisa triunfal jaló de este para que el fenómeno cayera al vacío y así poder darle fin. La idea resulto diferente puesto que adivinando el pensamiento de su captor decidió cambiar los papeles.

—Es mi turno, alimaña.

Jaló con fuerza la cuerda que lo unía al arma del otro -quien estaba completamente aferrado- tirando de ella y haciendo que el cazador se elevara sin poder soltarse puesto que hacerlo en ese preciso momento equivalía a caer de más de 3 pisos de altura. Otra vez fallando en sus cálculos el monstruo quedo sin más espacio para correr y tropezó con el barandal siendo ahora el quien comenzaba a caer y con el impulso de nuestra amiga la gravedad, Van Helsing consiguió llegar al techo de una pieza.

El cuerpo del grotesco ser fue proyectado por los aires, en una trayectoria que me es difícil explicar debido a que soy una bruta total en Física (?) estrellándose y haciendo añicos el vitral que da a la entrada de la catedral y así caer de espaldas, no sin antes pocos segundos a impactarse de lleno contra el piso recobró su forma humana.

El sonido de los vidrios rotos y el demás escándalo comenzó a llamar a todos los curiosos que pasaban por ahí. Entre policías, mendigos, jóvenes, niños y burgueses comenzaron a circular la zona buscando el origen del ruido y encontrando únicamente el cadáver de un hombre rubio, de ojos verdes y cejas prominentes.

Uno de los oficiales alzó la vista y divisó la figura del cazador. En la punta de lo más alto de la catedral se encontraba el holandés ataviado de negro, persignándose en latín por el nombre de otra victima más.

—Van Helsing… ¡ASESINO!

* * *

><p>Habiendo bajado de la torre tomo un caballo de los que se encontraban afuera de una taberna de mala muerte como las que tantas miles habían en París, aquella ciudad donde en aquel entonces la torre <em>Eiffel <em>apenas estaba siendo construida por la mitad*. Cabalgando contra el viento a todo galope por las calles oscuras y frías, cruzando mas ciudades y pueblos fue como llego a la santa sede. A la ciudad del vaticano en Roma.

Con paso decidido se acercó hasta el confesionario, se santiguó y comenzó con lo que siempre hacia al llegar de nuevo a ese lugar.

—Bendígame, porque he…

—Pecado. Ya lo sabia, eres muy bueno para eso ¡Hiciste pedazos el vitral! — El rubio se vio interrumpido por la voz del cardenal. Un hombre joven, italiano, con un rizo del cabello al lado derecho y cara de muy pocos amigos.

—No quiero buscarle tres pies al gato, pero fue Mr. Hyde quien lo hizo añicos…

—Eran del siglo XIII, más de 600 años _¡Che palle!. _Ojalá te pases una semana en el infierno.

—Hahaha, seria un alivio temporal.

—No me malinterpretes. Tus resultados son incuestionables pero tus métodos atraen demasiado la atención. Sobre todo que haya carteles tuyos de "se busca" significa que no vas a durar mucho.

—¿Crees que me gusta ser el hombre mas buscado en toda Europa? ¿Por qué la orden no hace algo al respecto? — respondió en tono burlón el holandés.

—Es simple, maldición. Nosotros no existimos.

—Entonces yo tampoco existo~— Con calma extrajo una pipa de su bolsillo y una extraña hierba verde con la cual llenarla y proceder a encender, hizo gesto de retirarse pero el castaño del otro lado accionó un botón que hizo que una cortina de hierro le cerrara el paso para no dejarlo ir.

—Cuando te encontramos arrastrándote hacia la iglesia, medio muerto fue muy claro que habías sido enviado para el trabajo de dios.

—¡Ah! pero si él es el todopoderoso ¿Por qué no puede hacer por su cuenta su trabajo?

—Deja de blasfemar, maldición. Ya perdiste la memoria como castigo a tus pecados pasados. ¿Deseas recobrarla, no es así? Continúa prestándole atención a la llamada

El rubio estaba a punto de decirle al italiano que el también blasfemaba cada 5 minutos pero decidió quedarse callado y con una risita para evitarse una reprimenda. El mas bajo presionó una de las piedras de la pared para que se abriera el pasadizo a una especie de catacumbas. Luego le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera mientras el neerlandés encendía su pipa muy cómodamente.

—Los gobernantes, imperios y países van y vienen pero nosotros mantenemos a la humanidad desde tiempos inmemoriales. Somos la última defensa contra el mal. Maldad cuya existencia es ignorada por toda la humanidad.

Después de bajar las escaleras comenzaba un salón repleto de artefactos mecánicos y científicos operados por frailes, monjes budistas, musulmanes, entre otros tantos de distintas regiones y religiones.

—Para todos ustedes esta… maldad, solo son seres que deben eliminarse a como de lugar pero yo soy quien presencia la muerte de todos ellos, yo soy quien los ve convertirse en las personas que fueron.

—Eso, es una prueba de fe. — Chasqueó sus dedos y señaló a la pared— ¡Eduard, el proyector!

Inmediatamente el aparato lanzó el haz de luz y apareció proyectado el mapa de Europa con su división política de ese entonces.

—Necesitamos que vallas al Este, al otro extremo de Rumania. Una región maldita y aterrorizada por seres de pesadilla dirigidos por un tal conde Drácula.

La imagen del proyector cambió entonces a una pintura hecha del conde. Un joven de cabellos rubios semi-rojizos, piel nívea, ojos escarlata, ataviado con ropas de hace mas de varios siglos

—¿Drácula? — Preguntó ligeramente confundido.

—Así es. Nunca te haz enfrentado a uno de estos. — El proyector cambió la imagen a la de un hombre canoso cubierto en una armadura con una mirada desafiante— La historia en si comienza hace 450 años, cuando un caballero transilvano llamado Magyarorzag* el Viejo le juró a dios que su familia no descansaría ni iría al cielo hasta que eliminaran a ese vampiro de sus tierras.

Nuevamente el proyector hizo aparecer a un hombre castaño con un parche cubriendo el ojo derecho—Su descendiente, Laszlo Héderváry, el rey de los gitanos desapareció hace casi 12 meses.

—Su único hijo, el príncipe Boris* y su hija, la princesa Elizabeta. Si los mata a los dos antes de que venzan a Drácula… nueve generaciones de su familia jamás entraran por las puertas del cielo. Ellos han dado sus vidas, no podemos dejar que terminen en el purgatorio.

—¡Perfecto! Y ustedes siempre terminan mandándome al infierno… — Le dio una bocanada a su pipa mientras reía de buena gana.

La ultima imagen que dejó ver el proyector era la de una mujer castaña y de grandes ojos verdes, una verdadera princesa. El rubio se acercó a la proyección alargando su mano como para tocar la imagen completamente hipnotizado… pero no por estar enamorado, eran los efectos de "María-Juana" (?)

— Magyarorzag el Viejo dejó esto aquí hace 400 años. — El castaño le entregó una especie de papiro con una inscripción y un sello. — No sabemos para que sirve pero no lo habría dejado a la ligera.

—"_Deum __ac__ia nuam __Imbert __aperiri__" _ — se adelantó a leer el neerlandés.

—"En el nombre de dios ábrase esta puerta", y tiene un símbolo además ¿ya lo notaste?

Cayó en cuenta que el anillo que portaba en su mano derecha tenia el mismo dragón que el que mostraba la inscripción en latín del texto.

—Ya se lo que estas pensando, bastardo. Quiero suponer que las respuestas las encontraras en Rumania.

* * *

><p>—¡Oh! así que al fin te dignas a aparecerte ¿no? ¿Trajiste al Sr. Hyde o lo mataste?<p>

Frente al holandés apareció un fraile estonio, joven y con lentes sobre sus orbes color verde, delgado y con pinta de nerd pero bastante sonriente. El primero ignorando olímpicamente la charla del segundo le lanzaba una mirada de "¡Dios mío, ya cierra el pico!"

—Cuando te piden que conviertas a alguien no quiere decir que lo conviertas a cadáver… Ah, pero estás molesto. Déjame mostrarte algo que te devolverá el animo~

—¿Cacería de españoles? ¿Niñas pequeñas y lindas con vestidos de encaje? ¿Un churro de mariguana?

—Ehem, eso asusta… pero no, e-esto es algo m-mucho mejor.

El joven cogió un saco grande de lona y comenzó a introducir distintos artefactos desde sartas con ajos, cruces forjadas en hierro hasta municiones hechas de plata, estacas y la nunca olvidada agua bendita metida en una botella.

El ruido de una metralleta mecánica saco de sus cavilaciones al más alto, al cual parecían brillarle los ojos tentado a agarrarla en cualquier momento y embolsarla en el saco junto con todas las demás cosas.

—¿Nunca haz ido a cazar vampiros verdad? — le preguntó adivinando las intenciones del neerlandés.

—Vampiros, gárgolas, brujos: Entre mas cocidos mucho mejor.

—No todos. Mi abuela podría acabar con un hechicero.

—Eduard, tu nunca haz salido de la abadía ¿Cómo sabes de vampiros?

—Conozco un grandioso invento que tú no.

—Y… ¿cual es?

—Los libros. –trollface- (?)

Los dos se dirigieron hasta una mesa repleta de más artefactos, el fraile levantó un pesado arco metálico de flechas y se lo entregó.

—Si te gustó la metralleta creo que vas a adorar esto. Funciona a gas propano y dispara las flechas una tras otra en una velocidad tremenda.

—¿Puedo?

— Si claro, solo sujétala bien. — Acomodó los dedos del otro rubio y los puso en la posición para tomar correctamente el arma — He escuchado muchas historias de Transilvania, créeme que la necesitaras. Claro, es el trabajo de un genio.

—Que modesto eres, Eduard — comentó con su siempre recurrente sarcasmo dándole otra bocanada a su pipa.

—No fui modesto ¡Admítelo, soy un autentico talento! — Comenzó a picotearle las mejillas al ojiazul.

—Oh, si. Lo que tu digas… ¿Y esto? ¿Lo inventaste tú? — Hizo ademán de arrojarlo lejos-aun que no creo que realmente quisiera hacerlo- a un artefacto parecido a una pequeña bomba de cristal.

—Sip, Me tardé más de 12 años en desarrollarlo. Es magma del volcán Vesubio con álcali puro del desierto de Gobi.

—¿Y para qué es?

—¿Quieres saberlo realmente?... no tengo ni la menor idea.

—¿Doce años y aun no sabes que hace?

—No dije eso, dije que no sé para que es. Lo que hace es crear una fuente de luz con la misma intensidad del sol.

— Y eso como para que me sirve… —Preguntó un tanto fastidiado.

—Dejar ciego al enemigo, broncearte, asar a un rebaño de bestias. Usa la imaginación.

—No, no, no, no, no. Voy a usar TÚ imaginación, vas a venir conmigo.

—¡Y un carajo!~

—¡Acabas de maldecir! Eres un monje… _aun __que __también __el __cardenal __lo __hace_… pero no deberías de maldecir.

—Corrección, yo solo soy un fraile, uno muy listo. Y puedo maldecir cuanto guste~ ¡DEMONIOS! (8D)

—El cardenal Vargas ordeno que tú me mantengas vivo durante el mayor tiempo posible. — dijo esto y le entrego en las manos el saco cargado de artefactos y armas con muy poca delicadeza y regalándole una muy rara sonrisa al estilo _"__million __dollar __guy__"_ dejando al pobre estonio con una cara de poker.

—¡V-van Helsing, no q-quiero ir a Transilvania!

¿Escuchaste lo que dije? Y n-no vuelvas a sonreír de esa forma… ¡Cardenal Vargas auxilio que este loco me va a violar! (D:)

* * *

><p>*<strong>El extraño caso del doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde<strong>: Es una novela escrita por Robert Louis Stevenson y publicada por primera vez en inglés en 1886, que trata acerca de un abogado, Gabriel John Utterson, que investiga la extraña relación entre su viejo amigo, el Dr. Henry Jekyll, y el misántropo Edward Hyde.

El libro es conocido por ser una representación vívida de la psicopatología correspondiente a un desdoblamiento de personalidad. Fue un éxito inmediato y uno de los más vendidos de Stevenson. Las adaptaciones teatrales comenzaron en Boston y Londres un año después de su publicación y aún hoy continúa inspirando películas e interpretaciones interesantes.

*Segun las historias que me ha contado mi abuelo, dice que una vez trajeron a París a un muy ejemplar ingeniero y arquitecto desde Cuba hasta Francia para así el Señor Eiffel mandar a construir la torre que le hace de simbolo internacional a la nación Gala (Y si, mis abuelos son cubanos... e italianos y filipinos y creo que hasta tengo sangre rusa...)

***Magyarország:** Es como se dice Hungría en hungaro.

*Boris es el nombre que generalmente le da el Fandom al presonaje de Bulgaria. Eso y que me da flojera buscarle otro nombre.

* * *

><p><strong>PrincesaLuna23:<strong> Es awesomemente correcto! En cuanto a esa pareja pues... no estoy muy segura, la verdad si quería agregar a Belgica en la trama pero no de esa manera (Ya sabes, aquí el personaje que queda es Hungría, confia en mi y veras!) Si, Frankenstein es Suecia... Es que no tenia mas a quien poner y con eso de que si ponemos una secuela de la novia de Frankenstein... (?) xD

Creo que yo tambien dejaré de juntarme tanto con Francis, sus mañas se pegan... al decir verdad comienzo a creer que soy su hija perdida :B ¡Y oh claro, me encantaria leer algo directamente de la grandiosa tú! Yo tambien adoro a esta pelicula, y nunca me cansaré de verla.

**Russia - Ivan Braginsky:** ¡Oh por Jebús, Osiris y Odín! ¡El mismisimo Rusia me ha dado un review! :DDD

Claro que lo continuaré mon ami, aun que quizá un poco mas lento, ya sabes... vacaciones al fín. De hecho fué idea de una amiga el decirme que lo hiciera un fic -y al parecer uno MUY crack- pero en serio, yo apenas si podia ver a dracula y me lo imaginaba ahí en su lugar a Rumania~

Ah, pero es la maldad tan sensual (?) de Iván, a Lud parece que siempre tengo que matarlo en un fanfic ¿Ya le traigo mania? HAHAHAHA pero si, ahora que recuerdo ya estoy escribiendo un bonito one-shot donde mi querido Ruskkie no sea el malo D'aaaaw~ -aplausos. (?)

* * *

><p>Bueno, aquí tienen el segundo capítulo de este guarro fic. Gracias por los favs y sugerencias (ojalá no nos quedemos en el 3cer capítulo) Sorry si no puse la pareja de HolandaxBelgica, es que yo veo de acuerdo a la trama mas acertada a Hungría.<p>

En fin, ya veremos que hace nuestro querido y loco Holanda para salvar a los transilvanos de "Drácula"...

Nos vemos, hasta el siguiente capítulo~

**¡¿REVIEWS? *-***


	3. Tierra maldita

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, por que de otra forma habría zombies, franceses siendo… franceses, ukes con metralleta y látigo, alemanes sin ropa y hard yaoi, mucho yaoi. Le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, cúlpenlo a el por que no pasa nada de eso (?) Van Hellsing le pertenece originalmente a Bram Stoker junto con Drácula, no son míos y si lo fueran la historia seria muuuuuy diferente.

**Advertencias: **Gender bendig, crack pairings, muerte de personajes y mucho bla bla bla

* * *

><p><strong>La tierra maldita<strong>

Silencio… La engañosa y aparente calma antes de la tormenta, eso es lo que se podía percibir en el frío aire de los bosques de Transilvania. El joven atado de manos al tronco del árbol esperaba pacientemente que la bestia apareciera.

Ni siquiera el más mínimo rumor de los pájaros o los insectos se escuchaba pero un gruñido atroz lo puso en alerta.

—Se que estás ahí, no por nada el conde te ha dejado salir…

El animal que había estado escondido dentro de la espesura de los matorrales se lanzó contra él aun que sus rápidos reflejos le hicieron subir hasta la punta del tronco a sujetarse de una soga bien camuflada unida a una polea controlada por los aldeanos que, uniéndose a la causa de los hermanos Héderváry se habían prestado a ayudar a ponerle una trampa a la bestia y por fin terminar con el monstruo.

Pero como en muchos casos, no todo lo que se planea sale bien.

—¡Se atoró! ¿¡Que es lo que sucede allá abajo! ¡Súbanme, joder!

—¡Está atorada la polea!

La hermana de este desenfundó su espada y con valentía se dispuso a ir en la ayuda de su consanguíneo, así tuviera ella misma que enfrentarse al hombre lobo ella se arriesgaría el pellejo por él. En el nombre de toda la familia.

—¡Señorita Elizabeta! ¡No vaya, es peligroso!

—¡Es mi hermano el que está allá arriba en peligro, suéltame!

A varios metros antes de llegar al punto de la trampa, la polea subió y se cortó la cuerda necesaria para que el mecanismo aprisionara al hombre lobo quien encerrado en la inmensa jaula se retorcía intentando evadir las balas con las que los aldeanos le atacaban. Sin embargo como es bien sabido, las balas normales no tienen ningún efecto con esta bestia.

Elizabeta se había dado cuenta de esto e intentó buscar el arma de Boris, la cual tenía las balas de plata para atacar a la bestia. Y ahí estaba, exactamente bajo la jaula de la trampa. Pero desgraciadamente el peso del monstruo era demasiado para las sogas que sostenían la jaula, la cual, comenzó a quedarse colgada de solo dos cuerdas y finalmente, antes de impactar de lleno contra la castaña, se rompieron y dejaron caer la prisión del licántropo.

Entonces el cabreado animal se fue contra la mujer, quién escapando de su cazador corrió lo más que sus piernas le rendían sintiendo como el gruñido de este la perseguía. Después ni una señal de salvación, ahí estaba el final, no había huida, era quedarse a ser devorada viva o lanzarse al precipicio con el río allá abajo; a saber si había rocas allá en el fondo que la mataran si se atrevía a lanzarse.

Más, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en alguna de las posibilidades, el hermano de esta la embistió haciéndola caer unos metros a un lado, alzó su pistola y le desencajó varios tiros al hombre lobo quien se lanzó por Boris, cayendo ambos al precipicio. Solo el sonido y eco de los cuerpos chocando contra el agua.

La mujer, alarmada por su hermano se irguió rápidamente, pero ya era tarde pues estos habían caído a las heladas aguas del río y sin rastros de ellos en la superficie.

—Dios… ayúdanos por favor…

* * *

><p>Cruzando el mar adriático entre tormentas y olas de gran tamaño, surcar los montes repletos de nieves perpetuas, cabalgar amplias y desiertas praderas por días y galopar sobre los helados Cárpatos solo para llegar a Transilvania.<p>

—_Pero que buena debería ser mí paga..._ —Susurró para él mismo el neerlandés.

Entraron a la aldea y bajaron de los caballos. Aquel lugar, por lo que le había contado el cardenal Vargas a Eduard, de debía de ser familiar a Govert, puesto que tenía tantas coincidencias, incluso sueños que señalaban precisamente ese perdido rincón del mundo, señas como por ejemplo el anillo que siempre llevaba y que era igual al dragón en el pergamino en el templo.

—¿Recuerdas algo?

—Ahora no, Eduard.

—Lo primero que venga a tu mente.

—Me veo combatiendo romanos en la masada. ¿Feliz?

—¡Pero eso fue en el 73 después de Cristo!

—Tú preguntaste.

—¿P-pero que hacemos a-qui?… ¿Por qué es t-tan importante m-matar a Drácula?

—Por que es el hijo del diablo

—Pero aparte de eso.

—Porque todo lo que haya mordido y creado se destruirá también

—Pero aparte de eso.

—Bienvenidos sean a Transilvania…— La voz tétrica de una tercer persona habló.

El tumulto de gentes se arremolino alrededor de los dos extraños sosteniendo picos, palas, cuchillos y otros tantos instrumentos de forma amenazadora contra los visitantes de una bienvenida nada pacífica.

—Ustedes dos, dense la vuelta. — dijo la voz de una mujer. Era Elizabeta.

Ambos hombres se volvieron a ella sin subir la mirada por lo que ella les demandó que se descubrieran el rostro, alegando que en ese lugar nadie confiaba en los extraños.

—Los extraños no perduran aquí. — Dijo el enterrador tomando las medidas del cuerpo del estonio.

—Serán desarmados.—Exigió la castaña.

—Pueden intentarlo.— Gruñó el holandés a los aldeanos mostrando una pistola previamente cargada.

—¿Insisten en desobedecer nuestras leyes?

—La ley del hombre no significa nada para mí.

—Mátenlos. — Ordenó ella.

—¡Espera! ¡Hemos venido a ayudarte! — Clamó el otro rubio

—Y yo no necesito ayuda. — Respondió ella tajante.

—¿En serio? — De la nada sacó la ballesta apuntándola aparentemente a la cara de la mujer siendo que en realidad detrás de ella había tres vampiresas dispuestas a atacar a la población.

—¡CORRAN!

Las tres damas chupa sangre comenzaron a volar bajo, llevándose a todo el quien pudieran mientras el neerlandés disparaba a diestra y siniestra a los monstruos voladores. Una de ellas pasó a traer a la húngara, de tal forma que esta cayó sobre el hombre, y quizá de no ser por la situación diríamos que la escena estaba poniéndose algo candente.

Pero en el desprevenido acto, una de las vampiresas tomó de los hombros a Elizabeta y la comenzó a elevar por los aires, de no ser por que el Govert estaba cerca jaló de los pies de ella y nuevamente cayeron en una pose sensual. Algo que ni al caso con tanto jaloneo y vampiros comiendo gente; mientras rodaban por el piso intentando decidir quien se quedaba ahí parado.

—¡Isabel,— Le habló la vampira de cabellos rubios a la ojiverde española— Ve por él extraño!

—¡Será un placer!

Mientras la húngara intentaba correr con las otras dos vampiras pisándole los talones literalmente, Govert lidiaba con la ballesta y las municiones que al parecer no tenían resultado alguno cuando impactaban contra las muertas vivas, señalándole que les apuntara al corazón.

Sorpresivamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellas desaparecieron. Al parecer el sol surgió de nuevo de entre las nubes, así tanto los aldeanos como Elizabeta, Govert y Eduard respiraron tranquilos, aun que solo fuese por unos momentos. Ahí en el pozo de agua se escuchaba un sonido.

Ambos se acercaron cautelosamente al pozo, la húngara con una hoz en la mano y Govert con la ballesta en la otra apuntando directamente al hueco. Pero apenas los pocos rayos de luz del astro se desvanecieron, salió volando como una flecha una vampira albina, llevándose entre sus garras a la ojiverde.

—¿Te gusta volar, Elizabeta? — Se carcajeó ruidosamente mientras que la otra, sacó un cuchillo del cinturón y le hizo una gran herida en el pie, haciendo que la albina la dejara caer sobre un tejado apenas llevándose un moretón.

La vampira española mientras tanto intentaba acercarse al holandés con el propósito de acabarlo pero una y otra vez este la rafagueaba con las flechas.

Muerta del miedo y débil, la húngara entró a una casa para protegerse de las vampiras pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que una de ellas estaba adentro esperándola. Aquella que se sostenía del techo en su forma de murciélago súper crecido se dejó caer, convirtiéndose al instante en una hermosa y joven mujer de cabellos plateados y ojos rojos.

Afuera, Govert esperaba a que la tal Isabel abandonara el hueco por el que se había metido para huir de las balas, aun que esta lo tomo desprevenido, tomó impulso y se lanzó contra él haciendo que cayera hacia atrás y lanzando muy lejos su ballesta.

Con ella volando alto y quitándose las flechas sin ninguna muestra de dolor se posó con gracia felina en un pequeño balcón tomando una forma humana, la de una mujer de piel ligeramente bronceada, cabellos castaños y una sonrisa seductora en bellas y escasas ropas con velos.

* * *

><p>— ¿En una vida anterior te hice algo?<p>

—No te andes con remilgos, princesa. Yo se lo que tu lujurioso corazón desea…— La vampira se acercó a la húngara lentamente mientras acariciaba el rostro de esta.

—Espero que tengas corazón, Jülchen… ¡Porque algún día lo atravesaré con una estaca!

La albina enfurecida le soltó un golpe tan fuerte que Elizabeta salió disparada hacia fuera de la ventana, dándole la oportunidad de escapar.

—El estonio buscó sin parar dentro del saco de lona la botella que contenía el agua bendita cuando por fin dio con ella e intentó lanzársela al holandés, la vampiresa rubia la tomó entre sus garras y la arrojó adentro del pozo.

—Déjate de juegos, Isabel ¡Mátalo ya de una vez!

—Oh, que mal… que triste. — Fingió limpiarse una lágrima del ojo.

—¡Van Helsing, la iglesia!— Gritó Eduard.

El neerlandés pudo ver que había una pequeña pileta de agua bendita afuera de la construcción, suficiente para poder sumergir la ballesta, girar y llenar de flechas a la chupa sangre hija de perra si es que esta no lo cogía por el cuello antes.

Tomando impulso y fuerza mientras el duelo de miradas entre el holandés y la española se intentaban ganar, Govert intentó correr hasta su arma pero la rapidez preternatural de aquella mujer hizo que apenas y pudiera llegar a medio camino, casi unos diez metros de la ballesta sin poder tocarla.

Mientras entre chillidos sobrenaturales y risas diabólicas esta se elevó al cielo a tomar impulso y por fin terminar con el forastero, para su sorpresa, él tomó fuerzas de sabrá-dios-donde, se levantó, tomó la ballesta y contra todo lo que la castaña vampiresa hubiera deseado sumergió la punta del arma en la pileta de agua bendita y llenó de flechas el cuerpo de la no-muerta; De esta forma se quedó clavada en la punta del campanario.

Los gritos de dolor de las otras dos vampiresas se escucharon como ecos en toda la aldea, estas, abandonaron volando y destruyendo el techo de la casa en donde se habían refugiado mientras su compañera, clavada con las flechas en el campanario se volvía polvo y huesos entre gritos y maldiciones al holandés cazador, quién con una gran sonrisa sardónica y cansado se dejó caer pesadamente el los escalones de la iglesia de la aldea.

* * *

><p>CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN~ Y aquí el capítulo tres ¿Adivinaron quienes eran las tres vampiresas? siento haber tardado pero no había tenido tiempo para actualizar y menos ahora que me ha pegado una influenza de camponato, la temida AH1N1 (No se preocupen, no se contagian leyendo esto (?))<p>

Vale, no necesito poner tanto palabrerio por aquí pero... ES UN ESPACIO EN BLANCO, ¡FIESTA! :DD

Y si, disculpen si no he podido responder sus reviews, no he tenido tiempo pero ahora si voy a poder. A si que...

**¿Reviews? :3**


End file.
